


Yes, Queen

by 437411



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ...or maybe just bullshit porn magic (tm), Either way the lady has a dick, F/F, Trans Makoto maybe, blowjob, collar & leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/437411/pseuds/437411
Summary: Wherein Queen collars Panther and gets her dick sucked. Because of course she has one of those. Doesn't everyone?





	Yes, Queen

Ann swallowed noisily as Makoto fastened the collar around her neck, on top of her red catsuit. It was not very tight, but she was still immensely aware of its presence, the slight weight, even before Makoto tugged on the leash.

"There you go. As long as this stays on..."

"I'm your kitty," Ann filled in, and purred as best she could. Makoto stroked her head. 

"Yes. Now, does kitty want some cream?"

Ann rubbed her face against Makoto's hand, as catlike as she could. "Mmm... Kitty would love your cream. Please feed kitty."

Makoto snorted and flicked a finger at her forehead. "Silly," she said, but Ann couldn't help but notice the swelling in Makoto's tight bodysuit.

" _Sexy_ ," she corrected with a smirk, and sank to her knees, nuzzling Makoto's crotch, rubbing her face against her growing erection through the thin fabric.

Makoto sighed, but quickly began to rock, grinding back against Ann. "I'll let you get away with that, this once," she said, wrapping the leash around her hand and pulling Ann in. Her cock was stiffening rapidly, straining uncomfortably against the fabric despite its elasticity. Makoto allowed Ann to worship her bulge for a few more moments, enjoying the soft lips despite the barrier between them, but as the angle grew more painful, she eventually pulled Ann away with a tug on the leash.

Then, she grabbed the black fabric over her crotch in both hands and tore it open with a single wrenching pull - much to Ann's delight. There was no mistaking the way her eyes widened and her cheeks coloured at the sight, or the way her chest heaved as her breathing grew quicker and shallower.

"I just... can't get over how you do that," she murmured, a hand slipping between her legs to rub her pussy through her suit while she watched Makoto free her cock and balls from their ruined confines. One of the advantages of their thief costumes was that they'd be as good as new with the application of a healing spell or two, leaving no trace that they had been damaged.

That fact lent itself to all sorts of fun activities, but Makoto's show of strength was by far Ann's favourite.

"Now," Makoto said finally, tugging on the leash once more, urging Ann back in. "Suck me, Panther."

"Yes, Queen," Ann purred, and ran her hands up Makoto's legs to her hips as she followed the pull, leaning in until she could kiss the root of Makoto's cock and her forehead pressed into the other girl's firm belly. Ann moaned as she began to kiss the hard shaft, lips soft and pliable, following every line of that cock, feeling every vein under the velvet skin. Her tongue flicked out, leaving a small wet trail as she kissed her way down the length, taking her time.

Groaning with arousal and impatience, Makoto tugged meaningfully on the leash, urging Ann away from her body, towards the tip of her cock.

Ann chuckled, and this time, ignored it, continuing to kiss her way slowly down the top of Makoto's shaft, sucking and lapping at the hot skin, spurred on by the sight and sensation of the core growing increasingly stiff and rigid under her touch.

Makoto's lips drew into a tight smile, and she pulled hard on the leash. Not a request this time.

Ann Yelped as she was dragged back, collar digging into her neck, until the drippingly slick tip of Makoto's cock brushed against her cheek, leaving a slimy trail of pre.

"Bad kitty," Makoto admonished.

"Meow," Ann replied, and stuck her tongue out, licking lazily at the engorged head of that cock, tilting it up, then letting it swing down as her tongue slipped off it, letting it bump her chin as it swung up and down. Ann pulled her tongue in and made a show of swallowing the precum she'd licked up, eyes half lidded in enjoyment before she opened up again and gave another lick.

This time, instead of letting her tongue slip across the tip, she licked up and down across the sensitive underside of Makoto's cockhead, and slid her right hand down to grip the root, holding it steady. 

Precum dribbled steadily across her tongue, and Makoto's hips began to move slightly, rocking against her hand and tongue. Ann let her left hand glide down as well, to cup Makoto's balls and began to massage them as she pressed her lips to the tip of her cock, suckling on the very tip.

Makoto groaned, fists clenching. "Yeah."

Ann smirked and tilted her face up, kissing her way in under Makoto's cock, sucking at the ridge of the urethra. Meanwhile, her right hand slid up, wrapping fully around the shaft as she reached Makoto's balls, left hand tightening around the root of the sack, pulling the skin taut over the two heavy weights within. Her gloved right hand stroking slowly, Ann began to kiss and lick Makoto's nuts, purring as she teased the sensitive area with lips and tongue.

Makoto made a purring noise as well, but rather more strained, her cock twitching in Ann's grasp. Despite her gloves, Ann could tell that precum was pouring down across her fingers, making them slick and slippery, and she smiled for a moment - before opening up and sucking a testicle into her mouth, working it over with her tongue as she sucked on it; then popped it out of her mouth with a wet smack before repeating the process with the other orb.

Makoto's package tightened noticeably, and Ann slowed her stroking, not wanting to let her lover off too easily. Makoto groaned in frustration, but Ann didn't let it stop her.

Gently, carefully, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and sucked both Makoto's balls inside, humming as she sucked and pulled at them, even as they began to tighten against Makoto's body in preparation.

"Fuck!" Makoto gasped, hands trembling at her sides.

Ann loved it. With a deep, satisfied moan, she pulled her lips off Queen's sack and kissed her way back up, lapping up long, sticky strands of pre. Her right hand slid back down, joining the left in toying with Makoto's well-licked balls just as she captured the tip of her cock in her mouth, properly this time, engulfing the head in wet heat, tongue pressing firmly up from below. She held that position for a while, looking up to meet Makoto's gaze, just holding the twitching, dripping cockhead still, allowing the other girl to collect herself, just a little.

Makoto looked back down helplessly, leash dangling forgotten from her trembling hand.

Ann smiled, lips tightening around Makoto's girth, and began to suck, working her lips around the ridge, tongue around the bottom, kneading the smooth curve, tip prodding and lapping at the still-dripping slit. She bobbed her head lightly, rocking back and forth, fingers tightening as she kneaded Makoto's balls, and she began to hum, letting the noise vibrate through her mouth, adding to the stimulation.

Makoto groaned, jaw clenching.

Ann hollowed her cheeks sucking, taking that cock just a little deeper, tongue working faster, more eagerly, focusing on the most sensitive parts, done playing around. Her purring grew louder as well, and her movements gradually faster, deeper, taking nearly half Makoto's shaft.

That was enough. With a choked-back cry and an arch of her back that sent her cock plunging just past the halfway mark past Ann's lips.

The shaft throbbed powerfully and a long, thick jet of cum coated the back of Ann's mouth and trickled down her throat, followed nearly immediately by another.

Ann allowed a third spurt before yanking her head back, closing her eyes, right hand wrapping around the shaft to jack it fast and hard, making sure to get Makoto's mess all over her mask and face. 

Warm slippery fluid rained down on her as Makoto grunted and rocked, teeth bared in a grimace, stubbornly keeping her eyes open so she could see everything Ann was doing.

Knowing she was likely being watched and not shy to put on a show, Ann continued to stroke, mouth open, tongue hanging out, until she felt no more cum spurting, then rocked forward again, all the way in this time, taking Makoto's now softening cock to the base, opening her left eye - the right was covered by a thick strand of cum - to look up at Makoto's flushed face, enjoying the sight of her expression softening along with her cock. 

In the end, as Makoto grew soft in her mouth, it wasn't Ann who pulled back, but Makoto who used the leash to force her away once more, cock slipping from her mouth, a fat strand of cum-mixed spit hanging between its tip and her lip before breaking and mingling with the mess already coating Ann's chin.

Sighing contentedly, Makoto dropped to her knees and began to wipe drops of cum from Ann's mask and face, then offering her fingers for the blonde to clean.

"Good kitty," she murmured, letting the collar go and wrapping her arm around Ann's shoulders.

Ann just purred and continued to lap up Makoto's cream, entirely satisfied with her reward.


End file.
